Paws Full
by Midnight1234
Summary: Natsu has a new look! Black ears and tail, he even has whiskers and cat fangs! Mira needs to share though... Natsu needs to learn how to speak again with out just meowing... but he is cute like that! Neko Natsu!
1. Neko Natsu

**Hiya! This is a little idea I have, and want to know if I should continue? Please leave a review or favorite! And if you have any questions, please ask! I'll answer them as best as I can! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Neko Natsu**

"N-Natsu?" Erza stuttered. The guild hall was currently engulfed in complete and utter silence. Everyone circled around the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Why is Natsu center of attention, you ask? Well that is because at the moment a pair of black cat ears reside on his head and twitching, a swishing black cat tail, and whiskers.

"Meow?" he asked, tilting his head. The guild member's sweetdropped as some of the girls cooed at how adorable he acted. Gray stood beside Erza with his arms crossed and currently in his boxers. Erza didn't seem to care at the moment because she just wanted to figure out what was wrong with Natsu. Natsu sat on the ground, his tail swishing back and forth as he looked at Erza with confused eyes.

"What's all this commotion?!" an old man suddenly yelled, pushing his way through the crowd to the front. His eyes bulged out as he saw Natsu. "Natsu?!" he screamed in confusion. Natsu smiled at him and nodded. "How did this happen?" he asked, voicing everyone's thoughts out loud. Happy flew to stand next to Natsu.

"When I woke up, I saw Natsu like this playing with a ball of yarn." Happy said.

"Meow!" Natsu agreed happily. Suddenly, an idea popped in Gray's mind. Smiling deviously, he squatted down in front of Natsu.

_ This is the perfect time to embarrass this Flame Brain!_ He thought. He started to pet the neko boy, earning purrs of happiness as he rubbed his head against Gray's hand. His feline like fangs showed as he smiled and closed his eyes. The girls seemed to melt at Natsu's cute face and purring. Suddenly, Mira grabbed Natsu from Gray, hugging him tightly to her chest as she smiled.

"He's so cute!" she shouted in joy. Natsu's eyes were wide with shock, not knowing what just happened.

"M-meow?" he seemed to ask. Some of the girls walked over, wanting to get a better view at the feline Natsu, but a dark aura surrounded Mirajane as she growled at them.

"Don't come closer." she growled, hugging Natsu closer to her to the point of chocking him. The girls back off instantly while Natsu struggled to breath.

"Mira, I think you should let Natsu down so we can still have one…" Lucy suggested. Mira gave a longing look at the air deprived neko before sighing and letting him down. Natsu fell to the floor, gasping for breath as he ran behind the nearest person to hide behind, which was Levy. Levy smiled down at him and started to pet between his ears, earning another satisfied purr.

"Master, had this ever happened before?" Erza asked as the rest of the guild calmed down from their shock and started to play with neko Natsu. Master shook his head as he looked at the teenager who was now rolling on the ground while attacking a string someone dangled in front of him.

"Never, but I must say one thing, he's less destructive in this form." he smiled as he seemed to relish in the thought of not getting a complaint letter from the Magic Council. Erza nodded in agreement.

"But, what made him turn this way?" she seemed to question herself.

* * *

**~Natsu~**

* * *

Oh I like these people! They are fun, but the pretty white haired lady scares me… I thought I was going to die! I couldn't breathe! Thanks to the blonde, I was saved! A girl with red hair walked over to me with a smile and started to join us with playing. They laughed when I accidently ran into a table, making me hiss at it as I attacked it. Let's just say, when I was done with it, no one was able to sit down, pleasing me that I killed the mean table. The blue haired girl, the one I hide behind earlier, set down a bowl of white liquid in front of me.

"Meow?" I asked her, but she seemed not to understand anything I said, none of them did. With a twitch of my whiskers, I sniffed the white liquid and gave it a lick. My eyes sparkled as I tasted it. It was absolutely amazing! I devoured it in less than a second, which earned more laughs of the kind people. I purred as I felt the shirtless guy from earlier pet my head again.


	2. Questions of the Kitten

**Hiya! Here is another fabulous chapter! And if you like, after Loke explains what happens to our dear little kitty, you guys get to choose what chaos will be made! If I get more than one suggestion, I well combine them as best as I can! Also, I'm thinking of making a one-shot out of Fairy Tail, and I want to know what would you guys like for it? Suggest away! Oh, and before I forget, THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS I GOT FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER! Please leave a review and favorite! ! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Questions of the Kitten**

Team Natsu stood in Lucy's apartment. Gray was lazily sitting in the arm chair watching as Happy and the girls play with Natsu. Erza dangled a mouse in front of Natsu's face before tossing it a little ways away, Natsu running after it. Natsu picked the fake mouse up by the tail and sat down as his tail swished with excitement behind him. His eyes followed the moments as the mouse dangled from his mouth. It seems like he didn't want to 'kill' it just yet. Lucy sat up only to sit on her bed as she watched Natsu as his focus seemed to be sully on the stuffed mouse that had hints of catnip in it.

"How do we even start figuring out what happened to him?" she asked. Gray sighed as he shook his head lightly.

"Figure out everything that happened to him the night before he turned into a kitty?" he suggested. He laughed a little as Natsu's attention went off from the mouse and to his tail. He tried to pounce on it like a dog would.

"Meow!" he shouted in frustration as his tail moved further away from him unconsciously. Again he tried to pounce on it, but to no avail.

"Happy, did Natsu act suspicious before you went to bed last night?" Erza asked. Happy thought a little about it before he answered.

"Not really. Natsu said that he felt funny and numb. I didn't think anything about it because I thought he had a cold." Happy replied with a shrug to the shoulders. Happy walked up to Natsu, smiling a bit as he poked the neko's cheek to get his attention. Natsu looked at Happy, tilting his head in confusion. Erza and Lucy wanted to hug Natsu until the world ended right then and now because how cute and innocent the neko boy looked like. "Nee, Natsu, do you remember what happened?" Happy asked him. Natsu's head tilted more in confusion as he blinked at Happy, not comprehending what he means.

"Meow?" he asked, the two girls squealing in delight. Gray sweetdropped at how Lucy and Erza reacted. He didn't really understand how just that little action set the two girls to squeal so girly like that. He could understand Lucy squealing like a little girl, but Erza, that was a tad bit new. "Meow?" Natsu asked again, looking at the two girls with a questioning looked. Erza and Lucy almost melted at the cuteness the little oblivious kitty Natsu had.

"I can see why Mira won't want to share him now." Lucy sighed as she saw his attention diverted from the two girls and started sniffing the air. Natsu suddenly stopped as his eyes sparkled and he jumped in the air like a happy little kitten would. Loke appeared from Lucy's bathroom with a smiling face.

"Hello princess." he bowed. Lucy through a pillow at him as he stood straight again, embarrassed that he just came out of her bathroom.

"Why did you come out of the bathroom? No, wait, scratch that. Why were you even _in_ there?!" she screeched. Loke's smile widened as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"I was just enjoying the view in there." he replied nonchalantly. Lucy threw the closest stuff animal near her at him.

"What view?!" she asked him.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked her, his eyebrow raised as his smile changed into a smirk. Lucy shuttered as she set down the next thing she was going to throw at the celeste spirit.

"Now that I think about it… I don't want to know…" she shuddered as she thought the possibilities what the 'view' was in her head, none of them turning out good in any kind of way. Loke smiled again as he bowed, and then taking a seat on her couch. "Why are you even here?" she asked with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Natsu walked up to Loke, looking at him with big curious eyes. Loke smiled down at the neko, petting him between the ears. Natsu purred happily as he leaned into the touch, his eyes closed in pure bliss at being petted.

"Well, I decided to give you a little help on your 'situation' here." he replied. Gray raised his eyebrow out of curiosity.

"How?" he asked. Loke's smirk grew a little bit to the point it could almost be mistaken as a sly grin.

"We now what happened to the little kitty here." he replied. The apartment went in total silence, the only sounds of Natsu's blissful purring as Loke stroked in between his two black furry ears, was heard.

"You know what happened to Natsu? And what do you mean by 'we'?" Happy asked. Loke chuckled a bit at the questions.

"Yes, the celeste spirits and I know what happened to the kitty." Loke replied with a slight nod.

"Then tell us!" Erza demanded. Loke's smirk grew into a wide smile as he stopped petting Natsu, much to the neko's disappointment.

"Well…"


	3. Friends of a Kitten

**Hiya! Another beautifully made chapter! I hoped you liked it! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Friends of a Kitten**

"Well…" Loke said, trailing off.

"Meow!" Natsu shouted after the short pregnant pause. Natsu's cheek was puffed out in a pout as his ears twitched. Loke laughed, somehow knowing what the neko was saying.

"Ah, sorry Natsu. You really like being petted don't you?" he asked with a small smile. Natsu nodded, agreeing.

"Meow! Meow!" he said. Loke chuckled a little bit as he began petting the kitty again, Natsu purring in responds.

"I guess you're right. It is pleasant being petted." Loke replied, surprising everyone else in the room.

"Wait! You know what Natsu is saying?" Erza asked in her usual demanding voice. Loke nodded as he looked back up.

"Of course, all celeste spirits can understand neko's." he told them with a nonchalant shrug. Everyone leaned on the edge of their chair, egger to figure out what the pink haired kitten told Loke.

"What did he say?!" Gray shouted, impatient. Loke rolled his eyes a bit as he leaned back in his seat, Natsu jumping up beside him so he can continue petting him.

"Well for one, his memory has been erased about everything, but it will come back once he changes back. Two, he is saying how pleasant when people pet him. Though he did complain about how rough Erza pets him, how softly Lucy pets him to the point he doesn't really realize it, and how cold Gray's hand is when he strokes him." Loke replied.

"Meow meow! Meow meow meow!" Natsu shouted to Loke as he momentarily took his head away, only to lean it back into Loke's hand.

"Natsu, what that white strange liquid you had earlier, was called 'milk' and nothing bad is in it to make it taste bad. And the cold one is Gray, hard one Erza, soft one Lucy, and I'm Loke. The blue cat is Happy." Loke responded to the kitten. Natsu purred in reply as he layed down with his eyes closed.

"Can you tell us what happened to Natsu?" Happy asked Loke. Loke looked back up once Natsu fell asleep and stopped petting him.

"Sorry." he apologized. "Anyway, the last mission you took, which was a few days ago if I'm correct?" he got nods in responds. "Well, that magic he got hit with finally took its toll, turning him into the neko you see now. The only known cure for the spell is just to wait it out." he explained. He sighed heavily as he draped his arms behind the couch. Everyone just stared at him blankly.

"I can live with this." Lucy said, nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Gray and Erza agreed in unison.

"Aye!" Happy yelled, sitting up on the sleeping Natsu. Loke sweetdropped at their responds. He shook his head a little and setting it aside.

"Well, I'm heading… back to the celeste world…" Loke said hesitantly, disappearing in a cloud. After the celeste spirit left, the room was once again engulfed in silent as everyone stared at the curled up Natsu or snored softly in his sleep. Every once in a while, Natsu's ears and whiskers twitched making him seem even all the more cute.

"I wish he'll stay like this forever." Lucy said as she placed an elbow on her knee and rested her head in her hand in content. The rest nodded, thinking the same thing.

Some friends you have Natsu dear!


	4. Baby Bottle Kitten

**Hiya! This chapter is short because I plan to save the rest for tomorrow or whenever I get this done. And to make up for it, I'll make the fifth chapter long for a present for all of you lovely readers of mine! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy! **

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Baby Bottle Kitten**

Gray sat in the kitchen with his arm draped behind him while Erza sat in front of him, Happy on the table chewing lazily on a fish, and Lucy sitting on the counter. Right at the moment, they were currently engaged in a conversation about what they should feed Natsu. Will he eat like he normally does? Or will he eat what cats eat? Oh this is all so confusing! Unbeknownst to them, the teenage neko had snuck out of the apartment after his nap, bored and wanting to go play outside, plus, he saw some nice looking birds outside that just screamed 'EAT ME!', so he will.

"Shouldn't we just give him fish?" Lucy asked, slamming the back of her head on the cabinet behind her with frustration. Erza shook her head, stubbornly with her hands crossed over her chest.

"No. I think we should feed him warm milk in a bottle." she said sternly, eyes glinting with something that made Gray want to edge off of his seat in fear of what the red haired woman was thinking.

"Um… I hope you do know he isn't a baby…" Gray deadpanned, mostly in fear that she was going to punish him for even saying that. He sighed in relief when she showed signs of not killing him.

"I know, but he probably won't remember and I don't want to pass this chance up." she insisted, eyes sparkling at how she thought he would look like when she feed him with a baby bottle. Oh, how that made her shiver in excitement! Seeing Erza act like this, Gray scooted his chair farther away from her, fear creeping up on him.

"Nee, Erza, you are starting to sound like Mira." Happy commented, smiling a little bit at her. Erza just shrugged, too deep in thought about baby-neko-Natsu to even care or listen to Happy. Lucy sighed heavily, banging her head again as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Seriously! How difficult is feeding Natsu be?!" she asked, looking at them. "I mean, he is Natsu we're talking about! Even if he turned into a kitten, it can't be that difficult to feed him! Heck, we can throw a cow his way and it will be gone before our eyes can blink!" Lucy threw her arms in the air, exaggerating.

"True, Natsu can eat anything as long as it isn't too cold for him." Gray agreed with her. Erza smiled with triumph as a baby bottle just suddenly appeared in her hand.

"That settles it!" she shouted, standing up with stars in her eyes. "We're feeding him like a baby!" Happy turned to Erza, sweetdropping.

"Where'd you get the bottle?" he asked her. Erza pushed her way past the table Lucy, Gray, and Happy following in suit.

"No questions asked!" and with that, she walked into the living room, looking around for Natsu. "Natsu! Time to eat!" she called. Silence followed after her as they soon scanned the apartment to see that it was empty. Their eyes traveled to the now wide opened door, silence still hanging thickly in the air. After a few minutes of silence and it had finally dawned on all of them that the Salamander turned kitten had fled the apartment leaving the door wide open, Happy was the one to break the silence.

"Looks like we lost Natsu…" he mumbled. The others nodded, seemingly in a daze.

"Aye." They all replied before things turned hectic.

"NATSU! WHERE DID YOU GO!"


	5. Running Kitten

**Hiya! I seriously didn't know what else to wright… I NEED SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy! **

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Running Kitten**

**~With Dear Old Kitten Natsu~**

Natsu looked around, his nose in the air as he sniffed around. He had currently forgotten about the birds he had wanted to eat, and instead decided to explore around this weird place. People bustled around him, ignoring him entirely. Natsu's whiskers twitched a little bit as he found himself now by a slow moving river. Fish swam smoothly underneath the surface of the water, minding their own business, not noticing the half feline starring at them with contentment on his face.

"Meow!" Natsu shouted with joy, but it only scared the fish away. Natsu tail, whiskers, and shoulders drooped as he saw no more fish, making him very sad.

"Natsu-chan?" he heard a familiar voice ask behind him. He turned around to see the scary white haired woman from before. He jumped in front, falling into the river.

"Meowwww!" Natsu shouted in shook as the white haired maiden picked him up with a smile on her face.

"Aww~! You look so cute when you're wet!" she cooed as she hugged him, surprisingly softly and not in a death grip.

"Meow?" he asked, confused. His whiskers twitched against her cheek, making her giggle at how ticklish it felt against her skin. She pulled him back so she looked at him directly.

"I know! Let's get you some toys and a collar!" she shouted with glee as she pulled him along by the hand. Natsu stumbled on his feet, not used to walking on two feet for he has been walking like how cats usually did for a while. His eye brows furrowed as she lead him into a strange looking shop with weird symbols above the door. The girl seem to giggle as she let him go, Natsu instantly taking a seat on the floor, as the girl he still had yet to know, walked around the shop, seemingly enjoying herself as she picked up articles of clothing.

Natsu sniffed around a little from where he sat, looking at the weird place around him. He has never been here before! Or has he… has he? He had to admit, he didn't have the best memory in the world, but he thought he would've recognized this place before! With another sniff he shook his head as he realized that, indeed, he has never been here before.

With a wag of his tail, he started to crawl around the shop, wanting to entertain himself as the white haired scary woman picked out weird looking clothing for him. Without noticing, he wandered far away from her and into a different place in the town.

Mira looked back to the spot Natsu was sitting at earlier, holding a pink tutu and black bow tie in one hand and in the other, a black bow. "What do you think of this Natsu-chan?" she asked, and then suddenly realized, he wasn't there. "Natsu?" she asked again when she didn't find the kitten. With a huff, she quickly bought the stuff and set out looking for the neko 'run away'.

* * *

**~With Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy~**

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he flew a little above the other three heads in search for the pink haired neko. The others echoed him, looking around everywhere for the kitten, but with no such luck.

"I wonder where he could've gone." Lucy grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest with a 'huff'. Gray shrugged as he scratched the back of his head.

"Beats me, that idiot could be anywhere by now. Heck! He could even be in Era!" he exaggerated with a heavy sigh. Erza looked around, ignoring the conversation the two were having. Suddenly, the red haired scarlet heard yells of happiness along with cooing not so far ahead.

"Gray, Lucy, Happy." she ordered as she began stalking on ahead in the direction she had heard them.

"Aye!" they all shouted, running to catch up with the scary woman.

"Awww~! He's just so cute!" a girl shouted from within the crowd, confusing Team Natsu.

"I can just eat him up!" another shouted in glee, the other girls agreeing.

"Awwww~! He's purring!" said another.

"Purring?" Lucy questioned as they reached the crowed of fan girls who were obviously cooing over something they couldn't see.

"Maybe it's Natsu?" Happy asked as his wings disappeared and he dropped on the ground.

"Beats me, we just have to get in close to see." Gray said. Erza nodded in agreement as she pushed her way through the center of the crowd to see the person they were looking for.

"Meow!"

* * *

**~Mira~**

"I wonder where Natsu-chan has gone…" Mira mumbled to herself as she looked around with a bag in her hand. "And I bought him all of these cute little clothing! He had to run away before I tried them on him!" she pouted as she puffed out her cheek. Mira sighed in disappointment as she continued walking through the town, hoping to find the kitten.

"Meow!" she suddenly heard, then the coos of girls.

"Natsu! I finally found you!"


	6. Dressy Kitten

**Hiya! Well, hello! I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy! **

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Dressy Kitten**

Natsu looked at the girls that surrounded him. The kept petting his hair and coo at the smallest things he did. What was wrong with them? He didn't really know, but he sure did enjoy the attention he was getting from them.

He purred as they petted him, closing his eyes as he smiled, the girls cooing growing louder. He opened his eyes as he heard familiar voices. He opened his eyes to see the people from the apartment and the white haired monster. He tilted his head, but smiled.

"Meow!" he yelped happily. He jumped up and down, wagging his black tail happily. The girls behind the four cooed.

"Natsu! Why did you run off?" Lucy asked, tapping her foot. Natsu suddenly felt guilty. His ears went flat against his head as his tail drooped along with his whiskers as he avoided their eyes.

"Meow…" he muttered with shame. He felt a hand rub gently against his head. His ears perked up as he looked up at Gray.

"Aw, Luce, don't be so hard on him." Gray chuckled. Natsu smiled as he leaned against Gray's hand, purring happily. Lucy huffed, but her expression softened.

"Alright, I was just worried about him. There are perverts out there." she pointed out as she also started to pet Natsu.

"I won't let anyone touch Natsu." Erza growled at hearing the word 'perverts.' Gray and Lucy both sweetdropped as they saw the dark aura surrounded her, scaring the fan girls away.

"If anyone touches Natsu, they'll surely have to pay." Mirajane agreed, the same aura surrounding her. Gray and Lucy hid behind Natsu, fearing the two.

"Meow?" Natsu asked, tilting his head in confusion. His tail swished under Lucy's and Gray's noise, causing them to sneeze. Natsu jumped up, yelping in surprise as his tail puffed out in fright. The group couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Hey, Mira, what do you got there?" Gray asked, finally noticing the bags in her hands. Mira beamed happily, excited that Gray noticed it.

"I got a cute little outfit to put Natsu in!" she chirped happily. Erza and Lucy's ears perked up at that, wanting to know what she has. "I'll show you at the guild!"

"Let's go then! I really want to see what you got him!" Lucy said, getting up. Erza nodded, blushing at what she thought Natsu's outfit would be.

* * *

**~Guild~**

Natsu sat in the middle of the guild. He wore what he usually wore, but stuff had been added onto it. He wore a pink tutu, black bow tie, and a black bow in his hair. Reedus sat in front of him, drawling the picture of Natsu.

"Aw! He's just so cute!" Levy squealed from where she sat next to Lucy. "But Lu-chan, don't you think he would be mad once he sees these pictures when he turns back to normal?" she asked, looking at Lucy. Lucy shrugged her shoulder, smiling.

"Naw, he won't." she reassured her friend. Natsu meowed happily at Reedus, curious to what he was doing. He twitched his whiskers as he tried to peer at Reedus's drawling, but he just moved away, smiling.

"Meow?" he asked, but no one answered him.

"Oi! What's all the commotion?" a voice boomed from the front of the guild. Everyone turned their attention to see Laxus standing there.


	7. Spluttering Kitten

**Hiya! I didn't really know what to do in this chapter… sorry that it is really short… Can I have some suggestions cause that will help me out… like a ton… Thanks. Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Sputtering Kitten**

"Oh, hello Laxus!" Mira shouted in glee, waving to him. Laxus got closer to the group, only to stop in shock. His eyes bugged out as he saw Natsu sitting there with twitching cat ears and whiskers, a swishing tail, in a pink tutu, and a black bowtie and ribbon.

"Meow!" Natsu greeted happily, smiling up at Laxus.

"N-N-N-NATSU?!" Laxus screamed in utter surprise and shock. Natsu responded with another meow. Laxus turned white as a sheet from shock. "W-why are you a cat…?" Laxus asked.

"Natsu can't really… um… reply… All he has been doing is meowing." Levy told him, scratching the back of her head. Natsu walked up to Laxus, his big curious eyes looking at him.

"Meow?" he tilted his head cutely to the side. If possible, Laxus's eyes got bigger as he fell to the floor in utter shock, spluttering incoherent words. Master couldn't help but laugh at the scene and his overly surprised grandson.

"Why is Natsu a cat…?" Laxus whimpered out from the floor.

"Well, the last mission we took with Natsu, he got hit with magic, turning him into this." Lucy gestured to Natsu who now started to tug on the bowtie, wanting to get it off. "All we have to do is wait until the spell wears off." she explained. Lucy took Natsu's attention as she started to pet him, making him purr in content.

"I-I see…" Laxus mumbled before sitting up and looking up at Natsu. Natsu did the same, looking at Laxus with unblinking eyes. After a few minutes of both not blinking, the guild got curious.

"Oi!" Macao called. "Laxus! What are you doing?!" just as he yelled that, Laxus blinked. He turned to the older man in anger, waving his fist in the air.

"What was that for? You made me lose!" he screamed in fury.


	8. Back Kitten

**Hiya! This is the LAST CHAPTER! I hoped you enjoyed it! It is also the longest! I think! Anyway I want to thank for everyone who were considerate to take their time to review and favorite! I had fun in this little story and hoped you had enjoyed it as much as I had! I bid you farewell unless you are reading my current stories(which I like to think you for that too)then it is not really a farewell… anyway… onto the story~! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Back Kitten**

Night soon fell and the guild was almost empty. The only occupants that filled it were Master, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Happy, Laxus, and of course, Natsu.

Natsu sat on top of a table, curled up as he dozed softly, his black tail, ears, and whiskers twitching ever so often. Levy and Lucy talked silently at the table Natsu dozed upon, currently conversing about the new book an author just released. Erza sat next to them eating her strawberry cake while Gray sat in front of them, drumming his fingers softly on the table top adopting a board expression. Happy ate his fish silently sitting right next to Natsu, occasionally flicking the pink haired tail away from him when it strayed to close. Master and Laxus sat at the bar beside the table, Master drinking a mug of beer trying to start a conversation with his grandson who just hummed in responds.

"It's getting late," Levy commented, looking outside the window as she sat up, grabbing her books with her. "I better hurry home before it gets too late. See ya Lu-chan!" And with that, the blue haired book worm hurried out of the guild, anxious to get home and read a late night book.

"It is getting pretty late…" Lucy mumbled looking at the clock that hung on the wall behind the bar. Looking back at the group, Lucy crossed her arms on the table. "I guess we have to start heading home." she sighed, standing up slightly. Erza looked up from her cake, glancing at Natsu for a brief second.

"Where will Natsu stay?" Erza asked, finishing the last bite of her cake. With that, Lucy sat back down, now looking exhausted.

"I want him to stay at my apartment… but… I'm afraid he will kick me off my bed." Erza looked at Gray who shook his head in responds.

"Naw, my house is way too messy and I would have no place for him to sleep anyway." Gray replied.

"He can't stay at my dorm since no boys are allowed and it's full of weaponry." Erza sighed. After a few moments of silence, the three seemed to get an idea at the exact same time. They glance at each other briefly before they turned their attention to Laxus who paid no attention to them as he pretended to be engaged in the conversation with Master.

"The Magic Council must have been bitten in the butt by a rapid raccoon or somethin' cause they keep badgering me on and on about how much damaged we caused! It's enough that we have complaints from the clients, but also the Magic Council! It's tiring, don't ya' think?" Master rambled on drunk. Laxus nodded as if he was paying actual attention.

"Yeah I hear ya' gramps." he mumbled in responds. Erza took that to her opportunity as she stood up and walked in front of the Mage, catching his attention.

"Laxus," Erza started, making sure she had his attention. He nodded for her to continue. "we would like you to watch Natsu for us. Just for one night." Laxus couldn't contain his shock as he spluttered uncontrollably.

"W-w-what?!" he finally shouted, eyes bugging out at Erza. Erza placed her hands on her hips as she stared at him sternly even though she knew it wouldn't work on him.

"You heard me. Watch over Natsu just for one night. You can do that, right?" she asked. Laxus overcame his shock and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess so…" he mumbled slightly, looking sideways at Master who babbled on as if Laxus wasn't talking to someone else. Erza clapped her hands together merrily.

"Good! Lucy, Gray, Happy, let's go." she ordered, turning around sharply. The other rose up from their spots and followed her out the door.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted in responds. Once they left, Laxus was left with a dosing neko and a drunken grandfather and guild master.

"Great, just great. What have I gotten myself into?" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

** ~Laxus house~**

"Oi! Natsu don't touch that!" Laxus shouted, catching the neko's attention. Natsu turned around to face Laxus with a quizzed expression while he twitched his ears slightly.

"Meow?" he asked, making Laxus sweetdrop slightly.

"Stupid neko." he mumbled under his breath as he sat down on his couch, running a hand through his hair. Natsu walked passed him and sniffed the floor, exploring the blond man's apartment with curiosity. Laxus's eyes followed the neko's movements carefully, making sure he didn't do anything that he wasn't supposed to do.

"Natsu?" Laxus questioned as the neko poked his head in a face, sneezing as he got dust in his nose. Laxus laughed to himself, amused and finding the sneeze actually very cute in itself. Natsu backed away from the vase, hissing at it with a puffed up tail as if it resonated evil within its very core. Laxus shook his head, smiling lightly at Natsu.

"This is going to be a long night." Laxus said with a light chuckle.

* * *

**~Morning~**

Laxus woke up to moaning coming from somewhere near him. He pried open his eyes and looked around the apartment for the source. There on the couch sat Natsu rubbing his head. Once Laxus looked closer, he saw that he didn't have any cat ears sporting his head, nor whiskers on his face along with the tail that would twitched usually at his side.

"Natsu?" he asked hopefully as he rose into a sitting position on his bed. Natsu turned around with a slightly pained expression along with confusion.

"Laxus? What? Why am I here? What happened?" he asked, only to moan in pain from his intense headache. Laxus sighed happily as he fell back onto his bed, chuckling a little to Natsu's expense.

"Long story."


End file.
